The Show Must Go On!
by EmeraldTrees
Summary: The drama department of Fairy Tail Academy are holding a show. A Cinderella show. The students are busy rehearsing and getting the show ready. From makeup to props, its impossible to keep track of. But what happens when the main character breaks her leg? Will they find a replacement? Will it turn out okay? Anything can happen, but on thing for sure, the show must go on!
1. Prologue

**The Show Must Go On!**

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

"GO! The show is in one week!" Mira, the cast director, shouted.

People were running everywhere.

"Lisanna, your costume is ready," Erza shouted, going one place to another.

Mira was stressed out. " _Just in one more week, around 500 people are going to watch this... I just hope this is going to go good,"_ she thought.

Around the corner, away from most of the noise, laid a blonde revisiting the script.

"A ball...? That's great! Oh my. Stepmother, could I possibly go?" Lucy mumbled, looking a bit sad.

A gentle tap appeared in her shoulder, making her stumble, in fright.

"Oi! Sorry I scared you," a petite bluenette apologized.

"Huh? Oh! Hey Wendy!" Lucy greeted her.

Wendy pouted. "Are you still disappointed that Lisanna got the part?"

She quickly shook her head "no". "I didn't even audition."

"That's true... Anyway, let's go check out the noise-a-thon!" Wendy said, grabbing the blonde's hand.

Lucy chuckled. "Sure!"

By the time they made it to Mira, a loud shriek could be heard, making everyone stop in their tracks.

"Mira! It's Lisanna! She got a concussion," Erza yelled.

Everyone gasped, including Lucy and Wendy. Mira put her hands to her mouth. "What happened?" Mira asked.

"She was putting her glass slippers on. I asked her to walk, to see if she was comfortable, then all of a sudden she felled and screamed in pain. She said she couldn't feel her ankle," Erza explained, flustered.

Mira shook her head. "Alright, I'm going to check on her... Eh... Lucy!" She said, pointing at the blonde.

She froze. "You're going to take over my place until I get back. The check board has the name of everyone participating in the play and their roles. Make sure they practice them twice!" Mira explained, following Erza.

Lucy's sweat dropped when everyone was looking at her, she only bit her lower lip. "Alright... Since I'm in charge, let's just say nothing happened and go back on whatever you were doing..." She muttered.

They all nodded, and went to moving around, again. Lucy picked up to check board next the "directors" chair, and read it.

 **People and their roles**

 **Director: Mira**

 _Lisanna : Cinderella_  
 _Natsu : Prince Charming_  
 _Gildarts : King_  
 _Levy : Anastasia_  
 _Juvia : Drizella_  
 _Evergreen : Stepmother/Fairy Godmother_

 **Set producers**

 _Erza : costume organizer_  
 _Bisca : makeup/stylist_  
 _Laki : props producer_  
 _Jellal : lights and effects_  
 _Lucy : script maker_

Lucy sighed at the board, and she found it specially annoying that Lisanna was Cinderella. She wrinkled her nose, trying to decide on how to do this.

"Eh... Let's start with Levy and Juvia," Lucy bit her lower lip.

The 2 skedaddled their way into stage. Levy gave her a warm smile.

"And... Go!"

"I can't believe Mother let that, Cinderella go to the ball!" Levy, or Anastasia, cried.

"Mother is going crazy," Drizella exclaimed.

"But, didn't Mother say, that she needed to find a dress to go to the ball?" Drizella asked.

Next, Anastasia nodded. "Ha! She'll never find a dress, other than that shag of hers."

Drizella nodded.

"And... Cut!" Lucy shouted.

"Good job!" Lucy complimented them.

Suddenly, a pinknette entered the room, almost knocking over the door.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Glad you could make it, you missed about an hour of rehearsing." Lucy complained.

"You know I have soccer practice, anyway, where's Lis and Mira? And why are you in her seat?" He asked.

"Err... Lisanna fell and broke her ankle, so Mira went to check on her, and I'm temporally taking over," the blonde explained.

"Ohh- WAAAIT! Lis what?!" He erupted.

"There goes my ear drums," Lucy whispered to Levy, which she giggled in replied.

"She was walking around to see if her glass slippers where comfortable, when all of a sudden, she felled and broke her ankle," Levy explained, rather in a quite annoyed tone.

"So that means-"

"WE HAVE FOUND OUR NEWEST CINDERELLA!" Mira exclaimed.

All eyes where on her. "Welcome, Lucy to the acting crew!" Mira confessed.

Know, all eyes were on the blonde. "M-m-me...?!"

* * *

 **Words: 694**

 **A/N: I hope it wasn't too short or long, but I don't think it matters since this is the prologue only... XD Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this. I'm going to upload the next chapter around the 14th since I also have "Youth" and "The One Who Sings", so yeah.. Pretty busy week, since my winter break is over... I'll just update my schedule, since It'll be easier to explain.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Show Must Go On!**

 **Chapter 1 : The New Cinderella**

* * *

"M-m-me?" she stuttered, while pointing at herself.

Mira nodded in excitement."Yep, you! Wendy told me that you knew all the lines, since of course, you are the script writer..."

Behind the silver hair beauty, was a petite bluenette.

Lucy's eyebrows twitched.

' _Wendy! I said I was fine without having the Cinderella part!'_ She cursed in her mind.

Wendy chuckled. "Congrats, Lucy!" She said as she clapped her hands.

Lucy sighed in defeat. After all, she actually _really_ wanted the Cinderella part. But she was to afraid to try-out, for some unknown reason.

"And, lucky for you, you have the same size as Lisanna," Erza pointed out. Lucy gave her a weak smile.

"That's great and all, but I'm _HERE_!" Natsu screamed. Mira looked at his direction, a frown in her face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get ready, and you'll rehearsal with Lucy, okay?" She asked. "By the way, move! People! Move! We only have one week!"

Everyone's sweat dropped.

 _'This is sure going to be a long week...'_ They all thought, which seemed like in despair.

Lucy made her way to the stage, feeling a bit anxious.

"Okay... So, we are in the part that Cinderella meets the prince, right?" Mira silently asked herself.

"Alright! Put the props!" Mira yelled.

Jellal and Laki dragged a large door into the stage, and changed the background. A few minutes later, the stage looked like a real ball.

"Let's begin!" Mira exclaimed.

"Cinderella" opened the ball gates, only to be greeted by Natsu, or should I say, "The Prince". Natsu made his way to her. Lucy bowed, in respect of the "Prince". Natsu took her hand, and kissed it, which was for some reason, soothing for Lucy...

"May I have this dance?" Natsu-Err... The Prince asked.

Lucy couldn't help but chuckle a bit, but it wasn't in the script, but Mira didn't mind. "I will be delighted."

"AND... CUT!" Mira yelled.

Everyone stopped, just to look at that delightful scene. Lucy flushed, and quickly made her way into the dressing room. Natsu just stood there, speechless, while Mira giggled.

"Don't they look like a _real_ couple?" Mira whispered to Levy, which was next to her. Levy giggled in return, with a nod.

Juvia had stars in her eyes. "Juvia thinks they match together, very much!"

"Yes," Erza agreed.

"Not bad..." Gildarts, who played the king, said.

"I'm so excited!" Wendy exclaimed, as she ran to the dressing room, quickly following behind her, was Erza and Levy.

* * *

Moments later, they found Lucy, in her dressing room. "Ugh..." She groaned.

"You where great!" Levy complimented.

Lucy jumped off her seat, making her hit her head into the floor. Levy giggled, followed by Erza.

"You guys! This isn't funny... You know I have a small crush on him!" Lucy pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Levy said.

"But you did great out there!" Levy added.

"Oh, hey! I think we should try out you ball gown!" Erza said, going to the small wardrobe. Lucy twitched her eyebrow. She hasn't wore a ball gown for the longest! Ever since she enrolled to Fairy Tail Academy, a boarding school.

"Yes!" Wendy said, jumping up and down. Wendy followed Erza.

"Okay... Found it!" Erza said, taking out a beautiful baby blue dress, which was extremely puffy. Lucy gasped.

"Like it? I stayed up all night to finish it. I'm just lucky you and Lisanna have the same size..." Erza said.

"Yes... It's beautiful..." Lucy said, stars in her eyes.

Erza smiled. "Kay! Get dress! I wanna see how you look!" Erza whined.

"Yes!" Wendy jumped up and down.

"C'mon! Go, go!" Levy pushed her to the changing stall.

"O-Okay!"

After a few moments later, she opened up the curtain, only to be revealed by a Lucy, in a gown.

"Whaaaa!" Wendy said.

"I-I... D-d-don't know..."

"Dang! You look nice!" Levy said.

"Yes... But... Theres something missing..." Erza said.

"Mh..?" Lucy looked over at her direction.

"The glass slippers! Of course!" Erza said.

"Oh..." Levy

"Yes!" Wendy said, jumping up and down. Lucy rolled at the bluenette.

"Here you go!" Erza said as she handed her a pair of "glass" slippers.

She nodded as she sat down. She slipped her new shoes on. She stand up, tumbling a bit. They all gasped.

"Wahhhh!" Wendy said, jumping up and down.

"I'm gonna tell Mira!" Erza said, leaving the girls.

* * *

As the girls walked to the dressing room, Mira was too excited about the show.

"Yay!" She squealed.

"Juvia thinks this is gonna turn out okay," Juvia said.

"yes, yes, yes!" Mira said, almost falling off her seat.

Natsu jumped off the stage, walking to Mira's direction. "What's all this about?" He asked.

"About that the show will be a blast!"

Natsu looked confused. "I don't get why your so excited. When I did that part with Lisanna, you weren't doing what you're doing." Natsu said as he scratched his neck.

Mira face palmed. ' _Yeez.. How dense could this guy be?'_ She thought.

"You'll get it afterwards..." Mira said, looking a bit disappointed.

"If you say so..." Natsu said.

Suddenly, the theater doors burst open, revealing a few boys.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Mira waved.

"So... Did we missed anything?" A blonde guy asked.

"Nope!"

"I'm just glad you guys agreed to be our audience..." Mira added.

"No problem!" A raven haired dude said.

"Yeah, our pleasure," a orange haired guy said.

"I have nothing to do, besides," a black haired guy said.

"Good, know, Laxus, Gray, Loke, and Gajeel, you can seat over there," Mira said as she pointed towards the seats. They all nodded in reply."Also, I recommend if you guys change, you'll get allof your sweat in the seats..." She complained.

They all groaned. "We are in the soccer team..." Laxus reassured.

"Yes, I know that," Mira flashed back.

They all groaned one more time, before they headed towards the dressing room.

Mira turned around, only to see a scarlet hair running towards her. "Mira! Come check out Lucy in her dress!"

Mira suddenly smiled. "Yes! Natsu, you stay here, Juvia, follow me!"

Juvia smiled and followed her. Natsu groaned. _'Why can't I see her..?'_ Natsu thought.

* * *

The dressing room was already packed, by the time they made it.

"Oh whoa! That looks so pretty in you!" Mira exclaimed.

"You think so?" Lucy asked, looking down at the floor.

"Juvia thinks so too!" Juvia agreed.

Lucy smiled a bit. "Thanks guys!"

"Know... We just need to plan your hair..." Levy said, a finger in her chin.

"Ahh... Yes!" Wendy said, jumping up and down.

"Will you stop doing that?" Lucy asked.

"Okay..." Wendy said, stopping.

"Alright! Lucy, sit down," Erza said, tapping the seat.

Lucy nodded. She tried to sit down, but it was partially impossible, since her dress was puffy for its own good.

"Lets see... A bun will be nice!" Erza exclaimed. She grabbed a comb and combed her nice blonde silky hair.

"You know... This show wouldn't be as bad as I thought..." Mira reassured.

"Yes!" Levy agreed.

"But Juvia doesn't want to be mean to Lucy!" Juvia whined.

Mira rolled her eyes at Juvia and Levy. "It's only for the show, guys!"

"Real or not, she is gonna be a perfect Cinderella!" Mira added.

* * *

 **Words: 1,257**

 **A/N: Sunday! Upload time! I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Sky here. Sorry for not uploading for a while... One, I'm too busy. Or two, I'm just plain old lazy.**

 **Anyway, I'm just here to promote my own story... I know... I have some issues...**

 **The story is called "Memories Of The Past", I know I used to have a story like that, but I didn't like it, I edited it for a bit, and decided to post it in Wattpad, since I have a bunch of stories in here already...**

 **Also, if you want to read it, just search up "EmeraldTrees" and you will probably find it, if not, try harder. I already uploaded the intro, to see whats going and such... But! You need an account... But it's pretty easy, actually.**

 **I would love it if you check it out! Maybe follow me there, since I'm not posting the story here, and there.**

 **Thank you for your time!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Sky**


	4. Chapter 2

**The Show Must Go On!**

 **Chapter 3 : Feelings**

* * *

Lucy changed back to her normal attire, and headed back to the stage with the other girls following behind. By the time she set foot to the exit of the dressing rooms, she could already see the 5 boys, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Loke, and Laxus, sitting in the theaters seats.

She bit her lower lip. "More people to see me embarrassed... Great!" She cursed under her breath. Erza raised an eyebrow. She can see something was bugging her, but she pushed it aside.

"Oii, Lucy, what are you doing here?" Laxus asked, gazing at Lucy.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell 'em," Mira said as she made her way to the seats.

They walked to the stage, sitting towards the end. Lucy looked down at her right hand, smiling.

Wendy giggled. She knew that Lucy was going to be a bit happier being 'Cinderella'. She also had a good excuse to be closer to Natsu.

Lucy puffed her cheeks as the other girls made it to the stage. "Don't you dare say anything, Wendy!"

Wendy's laughed awkwardly at her friend as her sweat dropped.

Mira explained everything to the guys, well, apart from the dressing part that happened a few minutes ago.

"So... Bunny Girl's gonna be the Cinderella?" Gajeel asked.

"I HAVE EARS YA KNOW?!" Lucy budded in.

"Yeah! And I'm totally cool with," Mira said, stars in her eyes.

"NOOO! _My_ LuLu is going to be with Natsu!" Loke freaked out, his hand pulling down his cheeks.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?!" Natsu said as he chased Loke around the theater. Everyone let out a laugh, before the mighty-oh Erza stopped them.

"Stop it! You'll ruin the props." Erza scolded the young teens.

"A-aye!" They said in unison.

Mira giggled at the 3, but she put on a serious face, before saying, "Aright! Let's start from the beginning, since we have a new recruit!" She eyed Lucy, smiling.

Everyone groaned. She could be so bossy if she wants to...

* * *

By the time it hit 4:00, Lisanna entered the theater, a cast in her ankle. She waved hi to everyone, getting a hi back.

"Hey, Mira... Sorry about the incident..." Lisanna apologized.

Mira chuckled. "Don't worry! Lucy would be the replacement!"

Lisanna smiled. She knew that Lucy wanted the Cinderella part, and plus, she had a good excuse to be closer to Natsu.

Mira saw the face of Lisanna's, reading the emotion. "I know right!"

Lisanna giggled. "Time for another matchmaking thing?"

Mira grinned and nodded. "You know me too well..."

Lisanna laughed. As of that moment, Lucy got out of the stage, waving hi to Lisanna.

"Hey, Lis!" Lucy greeted the white haired girl.

"Hi, Lucy," Lisanna replied, grabbing a hold of her crutches.

"Sorry for taking your part..." Lucy muttered, gaining a giggle from Lisanna.

"I'ts fine! Plus... It gives you an excuse to be with Natsu!" Lisanna teased, making Lucy blush.

"DON'T TELL ANYONE!"

"Tell anyone what?" A voice came from behind Lucy.

Lucy jumped, before rushing to the dressing room, shouting, "NOTHING!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Lucy was acting weird, do you guys know why?"

Lisanna and Mira shared a laugh, before saying, "No idea..." at the same time.

Natsu just frowned. "Okay..." He said as he headed towards the food banquet.

Mira rolled his eyes before whispering to Lisanna, "He's so dense..."

Lisanna nodded, biting her lower lip. "Isn't it obvious that Lucy likes him?"

Mira just shrugged, not sure what to say. "Maybe... He isn't the smartest with the subject 'love'."

Lisanna giggled. "I know right."

Wendy skipped to Mira humming a "song." "Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes the ba-"

"SHUT IT, WENDY!" Natsu screamed in the other side.

Wendy rolled his eyes at him. "You know you want it!" She said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Lisanna put her mouth over her mouth, while Mira nodded in approval. "I think you rubbed off on her..." Lisanna said, her voice cracking.

Wendy winked at the girls, before heading to wherever she's heading.

"I wonder what you're wondering," Lisanna said sarcastically.

* * *

That night, Lucy was thinking hard. She wasn't writing, which is weird coming from her. I mean, she usually writes every night, or so. But this is unusual.

She spranged her body downward, landing on her back. She was hot, practically sweating after a nice cold, yet warm shower. She was mumbling something as she kept her head high.

"Do I like him?"

"I shouldn't... It'll be awkward between us. You know? The play part and all..." She said to herself.

Just then, her phone rang. Lucy got up, seeing who the caller was. 'Big Bro 3' it said.

Lucy answered the phone, putting it in speaker. "Hey, Sting."

"I have good news!"

Lucy arched an eyebrow. "Yeah...?"

"I'm coming to visit from collage!" He exclaimed over the line. Lucy's eyes widen in shock. It has been almost about 1 year since he last saw him. He had just finished his 2 trimester of collage and went to visit for about a week.

"No way."

"AND, I'm staying there for more than a week," he added.

"No way!" Lucy said louder.

"Huh... Yes way!"

Lucy squealed in delight. "Have you told mom and dad?"

"Nope." Lucy could just imagine his brother crossing his arms as he's saying that.

"Why?" Lcy asked as she calmed down.

"I want to surprise them!"

Lucy understood. "Let me guess? You're coming home because mom's and dad's birthdates are in a week?"

Sting chuckled at her response. "Yep."

"Also! I'm bringing my girlfriend with me," he blunted.

"What? You actually _have_ a girlfriend?!" She jested.

"Pfft, I'm hot. Of course I will," he played along.

"Plus, I'm not surprise you have a boyfriend."

Lucy scoffed in offense. "You suck! But I still love you."

"Of course you do." Lucy rolled her eyes at the screen, as if he could see her, which he clearly cannot.

"Welp, it's 2:35 A.M here, so I gotta go."

"Sure." And with that, the called ending, leaving an amazed Lucy.

"I wonder if he knows I'm in a play..." She whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

She felled on her back one more time, yawning. She looked over at her left, seeing what time it was. "11:20" it screamed. Her eyes flutter before she went into a deep slumber.

"When are you going to notice that I love you, Natsu?" She whispered.

* * *

 **Words: 1,126**

 **A/N: I know, I know! I haven't uploaded in over like, 2 weeks? I dunno why, but I'm not feeling the writing spirit... I haven't felt that over the past few days. Whenever I'm in my seat, typing this, I write like 2 sentences every 5 minutes. It's bothering me soooo much! But let's just hope I can write more within this week prior.**

 **Also, sorry for the short chapter! Like I said, I wasn't feeling it today. I also had to write something, cause I haven't been writring in like over 2 weeks, or so. Sorry if it's sloppy too... UGH! Theres clearly something wrong with me!**

 **And I want to become a writer... ;-;**

 **xoxo,**

 **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Sky ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)**


	5. Chapter 3

**The Show Must Go On!**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

As Friday afternoon kicked in for the students at Fairy Tail High, the students went to their assigned clubs or places.

As for the drama apartment, everyone was already there, running from place to place as Bossy Miss Mira yelled at everyone.

 _"No, no, no! That goes there!"_

 _"A little bit to the left... right... left..."_

 _"You what?! You forgot your script? Elfman, help him get another script."_

 _"Max! Why is there sand in here?!"_

 _"Warren? Warren? Warren! Snap out of it! Stop it with your pervy thoughts, there spilling into everyone's mind!"_

It was a nightmare to the victims. But Lucy wasn't here to experienced it, not yet anyway.

"Where the heck is Lucy?!" Mira complained, stomping her foot.

"To be honest with you, I haven't seen her all today..." Levy points out.

As soon as she said that, the door opened, revealing a used up Lucy.

Her hair was a mess. She had red puffy eyes. And she looked horribly.

"Oh my gosh! What happened, Lucy?" Levy asked as she came closer to the blonde.

"No~!" She whined.

"Oi, what happened, Princess?" Loki asked.

"Wahhh! My parents took Plue away for a few weeks!"

"P-plue?" Loke choked.

"Yes. Her weird looking dog," Erza budded in.

"He isn't weird!"

"In fact, Plue's a pug!" She added.

Mira frowned. She didn't have time for this. But at the same time, she didn't want to make things worse. "Well... Um... How long will he be gone?"

"2..." she stopped as she sniffed, "weeksss~!"

Just as soon as she started to wail once again, Natsu stepped in the room, a towel wrapped around his neck as he tried to dry his hair. He probably took a quick shower due to his drenching hair.

"Woah, what happened? Luce?"

Lucy opened her eyes, to the sound of her nickname that only, and _only_ Natsu could only say. "Mh..?"

"Hey... why are you... crying..?"

"Her dog is taken away."

"Plue? Your pug?" Natsu cocked his head.

Lucy nodded and wrapped her arms around Natsu, wailing into his chest. Natsu was a bit taken back by this action but soon patted her back, trying to calm her down.

In the back, you could partially see stars in Mira's eyes. "My ship is becoming cannon! Screw LoLu, NaLu for the win!"

"For how long?"

"2 weeks..." Lucy whispered, a crimson red found in her cheeks.

"Hey... Shush... It's okay..." He whispered so that only she could hear him.

"But he's my best friend!"

"It's like I don't even exist..." Levy said, sulking in the corner.

Lucy pressed her head on his chest, tears staining his shirt.

"Hey, hey... Calm down. We can go out for ice-cream later..."

Lucy looked up, her eyes glistening from the tears. "R-really?"

"Yeah.. Sure...?" He replied, scratching his neck.

Mira interrupted this... moment, snapping Lucy's bubble. "Great! Know, Luce-"

"Mira..." Natsu growled at her.

Mira's sweat drop. "Yeah, sorry. Anyway, Lucy, would you mind change and clean yourself up? Erza would help you if you need it."

Lucy only nodded, as she followed Erza to the dressing rooms.

As Mira looked at the 2 girls walking, she also patted Natsu's back. "Good job, Natsu. I approve of this. Go and be Lucy's husband."

Natsu stumbled back at the bold sentence. "W-w-w-what...?!"

"Yes, yes. You don't admit it, but you like her."

"I also need to borrow your cat, Happy, to hear the evidence. You know, what your cat listens when you talk about Lucy," Mira said calmly as she looked at her manicured nails.

"H-hey! I'm not a perv like Gray! And you can have Happy for crying out loud," he said as a light blush appeared on his face.

Mira giggled lightly, before turning her not-so-deadly-yet-bossy look on.

Minutes later, everyone was back on track, thanks to Mira's and Erza's job, even though Erza is supposed to work on the fittings.

"From the top!"

~X~

 _Storyline- Italics_  
 **Natsu's part- Bold**  
 ** _Lucy's part- Bold & Italics_**  
Levy's part- Underlined  
 _Juvia's part- Italics & Underlined_  
 **Evergreen's part- Bold & Underlined**

[EVERYONE'SPART WOULD APPEAR IN THE CHAPTER OF THE PLAY. FOR NOW, THIS PART OF THE PLAY TAKES PLACE IN CINDERELLA'S MANOR AND IN THE CASTLE. ALSO, I AM STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO PUT THIS IN SO EXCUSE ME IF THIS IS BAD. ENJOY THIS SNEAK PEAK OF THE PLAY ITSELF]

 _As the sun hit the horizon, Cinderella was already up. She already got use of this, as it didn't bother her as much as before. She loved the mornings, apart from the chores and what not. But she doesn't complain, as her little friends help her._

 _She opened the only window found on her small, yet homing room as the morning breeze lightly hitting her face. She got dressed, before hearing a small tune from the small window. She turned around, seeing a familiar robin singing a small melody._

 _She giggled, before taking out her apron from her small wooden dresser. She tied the apron with a nice and long tight. She slipped in her sandals before heading downstairs, making sure she made breakfast before the twins and the step-mother wake-up._

 _She repeated the tune that the robin sang as she headed towards the kitchen. She stumbled a bit as she saw a small, yet quite chubby rodent. She gently picked him up, whispering, **"Good mornin', Gus. How's Jaq and everyone else doing? Do you want some cheese, and this time, it's better to share it."** She giggled at her comment as she placed him down at the counter. _

_The only reply she heard was a squeak and a nod._ _She got out a small piece of cheese placing it in front of him._ _He squeaked one more time, before heading towards the mouse hole that leads into different rooms._

 _Minutes later, you could smell the aroma of toast and eggs from a mile away. Cinderella grabbed 3 trays, each color coded; Pink for Anastasia, green for Drizella, and purple for the step-mother. She grabbed 3 plates while at it. She also placed 3 mugs filled with hot tea._

 _After preparing the breakfast, leaving some crumbs for herself, she grabbed the purple tray and placed it on her head. The tray danced with Cinderella as she grabbed the rest of the trays. She headed upstairs, before hearing a loud shriek coming from Drizella's room._

 _"CINDERELLA!"_

~X~

"And cut!" Mira said through the megaphone.

Lucy sighed as she placed the trays down. Her neck aching from the tray that threaten to spill hot water on her.

"Good job, Lucy."

Lucy stepped out of the platform, Elfman handing her a cold water bottle.

"You're the man!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the "real" manly man.

"Thanks," Lucy replied.

Mira picked up the megaphone once again, before shouting, "Natsu, Gildarts, to the stage!"

"Also, make me proud. Especially you, Natsu. I want Lucy to be impressed with you! I want compliments!"

"O-oi!" The couple said in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: You guys waited, so here it is! I was also nice enough to give you a sneak peak of the play! Next chapter's sneak peak would take place in the palace, and after that, no more! The chapter** of **the play should be in around May..? I dunno, depends if I'm lazy or not.**

 **I'm also trying to figure out how to write the play, so... Should I keep it this way? Or change it? I dunno, I need your guy's opinion.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Let us hope that next chapter would come out next week...**


	6. Chapter 4

_Storyline- Italics  
_ **Natsu's part- Bold  
** _ **Lucy's part- Bold & Italics  
**_Levy's part- Underlined  
 _Juvia's part- Italics & Underlined  
_ **Evergreen's part- Bold & Underlined  
** _ **Other roles- Italics, Bold, & Underlined**_

 _ **[BE IN MIND THAT IN THE FILM, THE PRINCE CHARMING DOESN'T HAVE A "REAL" NAME, SO I'LL JUST SAY NATSU SINCE I AM NOT CREATIVE WITH NAMES. IT WOULD REALLY HELP ME IF YOU COMMENT DOWN A NAME FOR ME TO USE; THE MOST LIKED ONE WILL BE USED AND BE GIVEN A DEDICATION IN THE CHAPTER OF THE PLAY]**_

 _Natsu grunted as the maid interrupted his sleep with a knock._

 **"What?"** _He grumbled and the maid entered his room._

 _ **"Your father would like to see you, young prince,"**_ _the maid speaks in a perky voice._

 _Looks like she's having a good day, Natsu thought as he rolled over the bed, his face now under his pillow._

 _ **"He said that he will like to talk to you before the clocks hits 10, sir."**_

 _Natsu got out of bed, his hair a mess, but for some reason, it made him look hotter._

 _The maid left sooner than expected, probably embarrassed seeing Natsu topless. Natsu just scratched the back of his neck as he went to his glorious closet._

 _25 minutes later, he was late to the dinning room._

 _ **"Natsu.."**_ _The king said through gritted teeth. It was quite obvious that he waited enough to make him irritated._

 _Natsu on the other hand, looked smugly with himself. He loved the make his father mad, or somewhere close to that._

 _ **"Sit down,"**_ _his father ordered. And so he did._

 _ **"You're going to be 18 years old, right."**_

 _Natsu rolled his eyes,_ **"Sure."**

 _The king looked at him seriously, before speaking,_ _ **"We're going to held you a ball to see who you would marry."**_

Mira clapped her hands and yelled, "That's a wrap for today."

"Everyone, clean up," she said as she grabbed her own stuff.

Laki and Jellal started to push the set away, only revealing a blank wall with a door.

Natsu pulled the rim of his shirt as he swallowed. "It's so hot..." He complained.

Mira shrugged. "That's what you get when your an actor."

"I'm not an actor," he objected. "Plus, I'm only doing this for extra credit," he added.

"That you _really_ need," Wendy butted in, trying to hold her laughter.

Natsu glared at her. He rolled his eyes before he opens the door to backstage.

Lisanna clicked her tongue as she high-fived Wendy.

"Anyway, end of the day!"

Everyone around her groaned as they cleaned up.

"Lushee! Hurry up," Natsu complained as he waited for the blonde. Next to him was a blue cat, leashed.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Suddenly the door opened. Lucy was wearing a white tank top with a black skater dress. With that, she wore a black cardigan with a pair of sneakers.

"Let's go!" She smirked as he saw Natsu eye widened.

"Uh... Yeah."

She stopped as she looked down. "Hey. You bought Happy with you."

He nodded. He took out his hands with the leash on it. "You can hold him."

She rolled her eyes. "What? So his suddenly a dog?"

Natsu scratched the back of his neck. "He has a bad habit of running away, and I can't leave him unless he has a leash on."

Lucy nodded. She turned her heel so she was facing the door and locked it.

"Okay."

Lucy took the leash and bought the cat to her arms. She scratched her ears as Happy meows.

Natsu opened the door for the passenger seat and Lucy gladly hopped in. "Gentleman skills. I'm impressed."

"Oh. You haven't seen anything," he said with a smirked.

The drive wasn't that long. Just a 8 minute drive from Lucy's house.

"Where we headed at?"

"An ice-cream parlor that just opened."

"What's it called?" She asked.

"Cherry on Top... Or something."

Lucy laughed at the name. "Nice..."

She looked down at Happy, seeing that he was sound asleep. Her glimmer on her eyes disappeared.

Natsu looked over, "Whats wrong, sunshine?"

"It's... It's just... I miss Plue. It might've been just one day, but I wasn't notified until this morning. I saw him gone. My parents said that he needed some help because of his statue and stuff..." Her voice drowned from the road.

"There was nothing wrong with him..."

Natsu frowned. It's been a year since she saw her cry tears of sadness. He sighed as he parked the car.

"C'mon. We're here..."

She nodded as she tried to sweep away the tears with the palm of her hand. She grabbed her side purse and Happy.

As she closed the door, Natsu wrapped an arm around her. This action surprised her. "What are you doing?"

"You see all those guys looking at you?" He pointed to a few guys in the front of the ice cream shoppe.

She nodded, arching an eyebrow. "They all want you."

He came closer to her face. They were so close they could feel each others breathe.

"But you're mine..." He whispered.

Lucy pulled away, her hands covering her flushed face.

Natsu laughed as he got Happy's leash. "Let's go..."

She nodded, walking faster than him.

 _Oh. How I wish it was true, Natsu._

 **A/N: omg I'm so bad at this. Like why? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Quite short, I apologize.**

 **Also, thank you everyone for sticking with me. Means a lot for a noob like me.**

 **Next chapter would probably be out in 2 weeks?**

 **You: HAHAHAHAHA don't make me laugh. I waited a month for this chapter.**

 **Is what you're probably thinking.**

 **I'm taking a little break from writing so that I could read and do my school projects. I hope you understand!**

 **Loves 'o love,**

 **Sky**


End file.
